Top Ten Things That Annoy Me
by sasuke-chidori
Summary: In this story Ciel talks about the top ten things he hates the most.
1. Introduction

Top Ten Things That Annoy Me

By: Ciel Phantomhive

Okay we all know that I, Ciel Phantomhive, gets very easily annoyed at things. It's very obvious when I'm annoyed or mad. But there are some things that annoy me more than others. I don't know why but they just do. So I made this book to tell you what they are. I swear if any of you who read this annoys me with any of these things on purpose I will make sure that you will be afraid to go to sleep at night and I will haunt your dreams if you do fall asleep. So take that warning and listen to it.


	2. Number 10

Number 10

My Help

They are so unreliable and cannot do one single thing right. I have no clue why I hired them and I mentally kick myself at hiring them. Finny is always messing up the garden and he uses his strength too much. Bard thinks that cooking is an art and ruins everything he makes. Meirin is always breaking plates and glasses because she runs through the house with them in her hands and whenever she wears broken glasses she spills things. It's amazing that my house hasn't been destroyed but that's all thanks to Sebastian, my demon butler.


	3. Number 9

Number 9

Barney

Why in the world is there such a fascination with a freaking singing and dancing purple dinosaur? Better yet, who came up with that stupid idea? I mean really! A dinosaur that goes around singing "I love you. You love me.". To make things worse it dances! I hope I never meet the idiot that came up with that show. If I do I will tell him my opinion then hit him, with my cane, over the head to knock some sense into him.


	4. Number 8

Number 8

Being called a chihuahua.

Okay this one may sound stupid but I have been called one before and the guy didn't even know me. Why even call me a chihuahua? They are yappy little things that get on people's nerves and in no way are comparable to me. I don't know why I have been compared to a dog. The second he said that I felt like I had grown chihuahua ears and my face took on a look of disbelief. I am only going to say this once so get this in your head. I, CIEL PHANTOMHIVE, AM NO DOG!


	5. Number 7

Number 7

Viscount of Druitt

That guy really gives me the creeps and after the incident with the black market auction he gives me the creeps even more. Everytime I remember that incident I shiver in disgust. To make matters worse, he keeps popping up at every competition I have to go to. He was at the snow festival and the curry competition. He even compared Sebastian's curry to me. This guy is a whacko and I hope I will never have to face him personally again.


	6. Number 6

Number 6

Lau

There are no words to describe this guy other than clueless. He talks like he knows what's going on then asks what we're talking about. Everytime I'm around him I want to shoot myself. To make matters worse he always shows up unexpectedly and uninvited. I really need to get a Lau proof lock put on all my doors. He gives me such a bad headache and by the time he's gone I'm already exhausted.


	7. Number 5

Number 5

The "It's A Small World After All" Ride.

This ride is an utter pain and nuisance to me and I am really tempted to shoot myself everytime I hear the song. I understand the fact that it shows all the different countries and their cultures but does it really have to have the horrible, wretched song to it. It makes my ears bleed and I want to die whenever it gets stuck in my head. Whoever can withstand the song has my praise. Even I, Ciel Phantomhive, cannot withstand it.


	8. Number 4

Number 4

Lizzie decorating my mansion.

I hate walking through the front door to find my poor mansion covered in pink and blue and yellow frills with stuffed animals and balloons all over the place. I hurts my heart to see the mansion that I love so dearly be messed up like that. You would think she would stop doing that after the first five thousand times I told her not to. It's a pain to take everything down over and over again. The first time she did it I nearly died of a heart attack. My beautiful mansion was ruined and I had no idea till I came back from a meeting with Scotland Yard. Luckily Sebastian always fixes it in the end.


	9. Number 3

Number 3

Dancing

It's useless and pointless. More importantly, it drains me of my strength. Trying to remember the steps is harder than actually using them. I especially hate the fact that my tutor is Sebastian so whenever he teaches me he's always my dance partner. That is the reason why I don't dance at parties. I just stand in the corner and talk to people who talk to me. As I said dancing is pointless and I hate it.


	10. Number 2

Number 2

Grell

This grim reaper gets on my nerves so bad that I feel like my head is going to explode. I just want to wring her neck when she's around me. To make matters worse she's in love with Sebastian with automatically seals the fact that she will constantly be over at my mansion to bother him. And what kind of a grim reaper is stupid enough to go against the grim reaper's rules and modify their death scythe. She did that and was down-graded to two freaking pairs of scissors. The only thing that keeps me from not killing myself when I'm around her is Sebastian. If it weren't for him the Undertaker would have already made my coffin and I would be six feet under.


	11. Number 1

Number 1

SPONGEBOB!

What in the world is up with a talking sponge that lives underwater and runs around yelling "I'm ready. I'm ready." Then you've got that idiot starfish who messes everything up. Honestly, I don't see why people enjoy this show. And what's worse is that some adults like it. Have some pride and dignity in yourselves. I hate going to Elizabeth's house because she always makes me watch this show. I would rather watch Barney than watch Spongebob and that's saying something right there. Spongebob is the most annoying thing on this planet and nothing will make me change my mind.


	12. Conclusion

Well , there are the top ten things that annoy me the most and as I said in the beginning if you use any one of these things to annoy me I will make life a living nightmare. I will make you afraid to sleep at night and haunt your dreams if you do fall asleep. I will haunt your every thought until you go mad and are thrown into an insane asylum. So keep that warning in mind when reading this.

Sincerely,

Ciel Phantomhive


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Well there's my third story. That makes three completed stories in one night. I finished this at 1 am and am pretty surprised that I was even somewhat coherent. Thanks everyone who has followed me through all my stories and has added me or my stories to their favorites. I still accept ideas and am looking forward to any yall send me. This whole story was made for fun and I am not bashing anything. I love Spongebob in actuality but I thought it would be the top thing Ciel found annoying other than Grell. Haha. Thanks for the reviews and keep following me! :)**


End file.
